52airwaysrblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules, Guidelines, Tips
If you've clicked the link on the Home Page 'and' have read the previous rules, please jump to rule #4. Otherwise, start from rule #1. No Profanity Whether you're an administrator or a standard member, profanity is not allowed. Editing the swearwords out of the post will not get you out of trouble. We can still see anything you post, and will check posts' history! Consequences * If you're an administrator, you'll be blocked and lose your administrative privileges. Length depends on intensity. * If you're a moderator, you'll be blocked and lose your moderation privileges. Length depends on intensity. * If you're a standard member, you'll be blocked. Length depends on intensity. Reason This wiki is intended for children at least 8 years of age, although the minimum age to make an account is 13. Some parents do not want to see or hear their children swearing or see any kinds of foul language on a site they're on. We must respect those parents. Also, kids younger than age 8 may look at this wiki. No Vandalism Vandalism is a crime in the real world, as it is on this wiki. Consequences * If you're an administrator, we don't know how long you'll be blocked. You probably might get blocked for a year or so. * If you're a moderator, you will be blocked for 1 year. * If you're a standard member, you will be blocked. Length depends on intensity. Reason Not only does it hurt us, but it also hurts you. Impersonation is Not Tolerated Impersonation is pretending to be another person. Please do not pretend to be another person! Consequences * Whoever does this will be INDEFINITELY blocked. Reason It's rude, childish and NOT tolerated, regardless of age, race, or gender. One Account/Person, One Person/Account You are not allowed to have an alternative account on this wiki, or share accounts with anybody, even if it's your best friend or sibling. Consequences Alternative Accounts The alternative account will be permanently banned from the wiki. Reason Those who make alternative accounts are often used to evade bans, and that isn't allowed. Sharing Accounts Those who share accounts often have siblings who are not allowed to create an account for themselves. If you have a younger sibling, tell them NOT TO USE YOUR ACCOUNT, AND TELL YOUR PARENT/GUARDIAN THAT YOU DON'T WANT HIM/HER TO USE YOUR ACCOUNT. Reason It can often cause heavy confusion, and for that reason, people will need to create an individual account. Do Not Post/Share Pornography, Insults, or Threats Pornography + insult + threat = indefinite block and suspended account creation Reason Young children can view this website, and it's possible their parents prohibit them from viewing pornography. Also, some people are highly sensitive and we must respect that! If you imply you will bomb their house with a C4, we treat safety and threats very seriously. Doing so will have you blocked, with no second chances! The Minimum Age Is 13 To Create An Account This is not a rule by us, but a Wikia rule. Anyone under the age of 13 will be blocked. Never Act All-Superior Just because you know more than other person, you should not harass them for that. Simply put, we are different than one-another. Tips/Advice Talk! Being shy is fine, but talk to others and it will be all right!